Talk:Maki
Kazekage Rescue Arc I found her at the color page for chapter 270, but she's not in the corresponding episodes in Shippuden, as far as I could see. I'm looking through episodes preceding the one corresponding chapter 270. Omnibender - Talk - 17:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Found her. Episode 12, about 5:40 into the episode at crunchyroll. Omnibender - Talk - 17:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::nice find! --Cerez365 (talk) 18:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I just looked for her after ShounenSuki (surprise, surprise) changed her manga debut to chapter 270. I just confirmed and asked for help to find her anime debut. The animators changed her placement in the anime. Omnibender - Talk - 19:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Maki vs. Aki Are you sure they aren't two different people with a similar appearance? Yatanogarasu 00:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's really unlikely. The Japanese looks almost identical for the two names, so someone probably made a mistake somewhere along the line. ''~SnapperT '' 07:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Kishimoto-sama just made a mistake with the kanji, and is the same person. Both are very similar: Aki (アキ) and Maki (マキ). Maki is prefer as it is the original name. --[[User:Leodix|Leodix']]/[[User Talk:Leodix|'My Talk']]/ 07:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I sincerely doubt Kishimoto-sensei does his own typesetting. That said, it's clear this was just a simple mistake. It is most likely that Maki is the real name, so we should just go with that and mention the other name in the trivia. You know, as things are now. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Elite A while back a citation was needed for Maki being mentioned as an elite shinobi of Sunagakure. While I'm not sure what it says in Japanese, in episode 21 Kakurō is subtitled to have said "...You can't expect any more, even from the most elite shinobi." --Cerez☻ 19:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Kankurō indeed says something like that: . He isn't actually calling them excellent, though, and certainly not elite. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:11, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Cloth defense technique At 15:02 minutes through shippuden episode 285 (counting the opening theme song), Maki used a technique to wrap her cloth around her, Ruka, and a com. squad guy, to protect against Pakura's Scorch release explosion thing. I was thinking about making an article for this cloth technique, something along the lines of protective cloth dome technique (keeping in theme with the protective iron dome thing, and protective ice dome). What do the rest of you think? (talk) 16:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Well it is certainly a distinctively different use for it. Neither sealing, nor escape, so yeah, I'd say that warrants an article. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 19:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Generation What Generation is She from? Judging from the filler, she would be in between Kakashi's and Itachi's Generations, Since Matsuri, Sari and Yukata all Seem to be in Naruto's Generation. --Kieronrob (talk) 18:54, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually Matsuri and Sari would be the generation directly behind Naruto and co from a training standpoint since Gaara is Matsuri's teacher, but likely the same in terms of age groups. Konohamaru and Hanabi being the generation behind them. Maki, depending on her age is likely the same generation as Itachi and Kisame, She doesn't seem to be in her late 20s/early 30s like Kakashi's lot, but she's not a teenager either. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 19:32, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Maki in episode 321 Correct me if I am wrong, but when you watch episode 321 there is a shinobi standing in front of Sai, holding a kunai when he's first shown preparing the Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet is this Maki or some generic Shinobi that looks like Maki. Fanking (talk) 18:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :I would say for sure that that's Maki --ROOT根 20:03, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Maki's scroll thing now i may be wrong about this but shouldn't maki be listed on her tools section as using a scroll and a net as well as the smoke screen thing she used in the flash back of a younger her fighting pakura in episode 285 since she literally used the abillity to use those things. Fanking (talk) 23:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Canon? "In the anime, Maki was revealed to have been the student of Pakura and would regularly train with her." Did not the Databook make this canon by stating that she is indeed Pakura's student? The same with Pakura's death story, Yamato's back story and other stuff... Rex-05 (talk) 06:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :If that's true, feel free to alter the sentences to state "which has been verified by Jin no Sho" or so--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve''']] Talk Page| 13:30, December 31, 2014 (UTC)